


Bliss

by Caspurr



Category: Amnesia (Game & Anime)
Genre: F/F, F/M, First Time, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 11:53:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22849705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caspurr/pseuds/Caspurr
Summary: You are happily dating Toma and Shin, and the three of you are finally going to enjoy your first time all together!
Relationships: Reader/Shin/Toma (Amnesia), Shin (Amnesia)/Reader, Shin/Toma (Amnesia), Toma (Amnesia)/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Bliss

Though it was not your first time - nor was it either of theirs - it was indeed your first time together, all three of you, and the slight nervousness could be felt in the atmosphere. Despite that, excitement was clear as well... and, even more than that, the affection you each felt for each other could easily be sensed. 

"Where do we... start?" It was Toma that broke the silence. The silence leading up to his words had not been an awkward or uncomfortable; quite the opposite, you were all happy to have some time to drink in the moment. Now, though, with all three of you ready to begin, the only thing you could manage to do was tightly grasp each of their hands. Maybe you were a bit more nervous than you originally thought. But, having the boys beside you and especially feeling the closeness of having their hands in yours, you started to relax.

And then, it was Toma who made the first move. Feeling your hand grasping onto him gave him confidence, and he knew that his childhood-friend-turned-lover, Shin, would be just as nervous as you are - even if he'd never admit such a thing. So, with a gentle movement, he pulled you up onto his lap and kissed you deeply. But of course Shin was not to be left out, and the hand you held his with pulled him towards Toma too. Toma's hand caresses along your arm, down to the hand that held onto Shin, and then traced from there up to Shin's face which he stroked softly.

Shin was relaxing now as well, but his face was still red with an obvious blush. He was practically holding his breath to prevent making his lust obvious with the heavy breathing he'd be doing otherwise. His arms wrapped around you as Toma kissed you deeply, and Shin joined in by kissing your neck. A soft moan escaped your lips in response - a moan that was felt by Toma as he kissed you and creating a light vibration against his lips. Although it was Toma kissing you and Shin kissing your neck, the way each movement connected to the next made it seem like the three of you moved as on entity in perfect sync. 

But right now, kissing would not be enough to satisfy any of you. After a quick pause to remove your clothes, Toma reclined onto the bed and pulled you and Shin along with him. Sitting on Toma's lap as you were made it easy to see and feel his erection. You shifted slightly closer to it and moaned as his shaft rubbed against your clit. Shin, though, still seemed unsure where he should be positioned. 

Sensing that uncertainty Toma gently smiled at Shin, and with a soft voice he said, "I have room for more to sit on me, you know."

Shin's face turned even more red in response. "Well... your lap seems to be taken..." he muttered.

"How about my face?" Toma spoke in a teasing tone, but he was entirely serious in his offer. And while Shin hesitated for a moment as though thinking it over - ("is he for real?") - he quickly took him up on that when he realized that position would actually work perfectly. Shin lowered himself onto Toma's face, but stayed kneeling instead of pressing his full weight down out of a naive fear that he might suffocate. Just as Shin had pictured in his mind it was indeed a good position. From here he could look directly at you, kiss you, touch you, and at the same time he could feel Toma at the intimate areas of his body.

With a sudden rush of courage from having your two sweet lovers in front of you like this, you lowered yourself onto Toma's cock. "Aahnn...!" You moaned louder than you usually would at this point. Even though it wasn't your first time taking Toma inside of you like this, it was your first time doing it while Shin was there too. "T-Toma...!" His name escaped your lips in a lust-filled voice.

Despite it being Toma's name you moaned and not his, Shin felt no degree of jealousy. In fact, it was the opposite - his expression softened further and a smile spread across his face from the happiness he felt. Still a bit worried about suffocating Toma, he carefully leaned forward so that he could kiss you. Your moans met his lips this time, feeling the same vibration Toma had gotten to feel earlier, and he knew he wanted more. "Y/N, you --"

"Of course!" You already knew what he was going to ask for, and you happily complied to his unspoken request by reaching out to Shin's erection and stroking it as you thrusted yourself over the other man. Shin gasped and moaned, instinctively thrusting forward into your hand and temporarily forgetting the fear he had about the way he was sitting. Through his own pleasure-filled moans, Toma grinned at the way Shin relaxed and reacted by to it by grabbing onto Shin's hips and pulling him closer. The way Shin almost yelped in surprise was too adorable! The blonde haired man leaned up and kissed the other's inner thigh before moving onwards to lick the cock you were stroking. 

The pleasure was intense. You thrusted and bounced excitedly on Toma's lap as you kissed Shin passionately while stroking him; Shin had stopped trying to hide his lust as he thrusted his hips back and forth too and felt bold enough to reach down and return your touch by rubbing your clit; Toma lay beneath you both and enjoyed the sensation of your movements as he kissed and licked Shin's thighs and shaft while holding onto his legs.

Soon all of the previous nervousness had been replaced by heated pleasure. All of your movements became quicker, more desperate. You pulled away from Shin's neck where you were leaving a kiss to whisper, "I want us all to cum together." The boys didn't need to be told twice. After all, they would have suggested the same thing. 

The climax that you all felt at once was beyond intense. It was explosive. 

And the tiredness that followed was great as well. None of you would have had the energy to go again after that session. So in the afterglow of your first time together, the three of you curled up in the king sized bed with happy expressions. You snuggles into Shin's chest sleepily and Shin put his arm around an equally exhausted Toma. Neither Shin nor Toma had ever thought this would be the relationship they'd end up in. But neither were unhappy. Since the three of you began dating, daily life became so much more enjoyable.

Toma loved you. You loved Toma. Toma loved Shin. Shin loved Toma. Shin loved you. You loved Shin.

Blissful, happy days were ahead.


End file.
